1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wireless communications system and more particularly to such a system comprising a wireless ultrasound-based transceiver and one or more ultrasound-based wireless microphones in which data can be transferred either between the transceiver and the microphone or between the transceiver and the microphone wirelessly.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, electrical devices including microphones and stereos are connected to wall outlets in a room of a KTV center. One drawback is that wires may get tangled.
Still conventionally, as an improvement of the above arrangement, the microphones are replaced with wireless ones. Also, one or more controllers are provided in which each controller is adapted to control two wireless microphones. Thus, for example, three controllers are required to for controlling six wireless microphones. This inevitably will increase operating cost greatly.
U.S. Publication No. 20080207265 A1 discloses a communications system comprising a wireless microphones including a controller, a codec, a communications module, and an antenna; a wireless transceiver including a controller for setting an operating frequency and an ID thereof and an operating frequency and an ID of each microphone, a codec, a communications module, and an antenna; and a PC including a communications module and an antenna.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.